What Words Can Never Say
by Dark-Mage-Quisits
Summary: I wonder if I should continue this paring? Any suggestions? MDQ KaiTy


_**WHAT WORDS CAN NEVER SAY**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**This is a oneshot Kai and Tyson ficcy just for those of you who would rather see Ty with Kai and not Hiliary. THIS IS NO JOKE! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**

* * *

**_I sit alone in this bedroom for one glaring at the…well, everything. There was no easy way for me to tell you anything at all now that I was on your pitiful 'team', nothing except the fact that I worshipped your talent and envied your way of talking yourself out of trouble all the time. The things that I liked about you I hated as well. So in the end all I can say is nothing, because that is what I do anyway. 

In your eyes I was always the 'party pooper', 'Mr. Holier-than-thou', the silent leader of this small, yet somehow captivatingly significant team you and the others had decided to call the Bladebreakers. All the while I felt lost. They never followed me, and deep down inside you knew it.

It was you who went after Rei when he lost Drigger and decided to quit. Even though I said not to you defied all to have a good friend back on your side. It was you who sat through hours of grueling training only to walk away more determined to win than ever. It was always you who made the others laugh in dire situations and it was you who ever make me think twice about an attack. It was also you who decided to drag me back kicking and screaming to your side when I almost accepted my grandfathers will to have me back on his team.

Somehow I knew it would come to this. Year after year, win after win, promise after promise. I knew we would someday have to fight each other and so did you but you never cared. Nope, you just went on in your day to day life doing what you do best and never thinking about the problems until they slapped you in the face. Yeah, we all saw how you hid behind that dazzling smile, irritating grin, and stupid baseball cap you always wore no matter what.

There was the time that we went against the Dark Bladers, you fought tooth and nail to get our bitbeasts and Kenny back before those hooded idiots brought harm to either. You also fulfilled you promise to them and fought against the Majestics one-by-one to avenge the Dark Bladers. Most I did was looking the other way and pretending not to notice how encouraged everyone became by your selflessness.

The sight of myself in the mirror sickens me to no end and I throw the picture album at the standing reflection listening to the gut wrenching sound of shattering glass. The sting of tears are now threatening to break down all my barriers once again. I slid off the window seat and walk barefoot over to the broken pieces of mirror.

"Damn," my whisper goes unheard as I stare down at the shards. They all reflect one thing and one thing only: me. Why? Why can't I be like you? Why can't I have grandparents that would drop their classes just to travel around the world with me? How did it ever come to this?

I realize that my shattered image is playing with me now. It is truly a reflection of who I am; a shattered youth, with an equally shattered soul, living in life I did not choose. What's this? I bend down to pick up a picture that must have fallen out of the book when I threw it across the room. Oh, I remember this one. It's the one of you and Max fighting over the last piece of pizza at his father's apartment. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth and I lick my lips and taste the liquid salt that has found its way down my cheeks. "No, damn it! I refuse to cry!" Do you hear me Tyson Granger? I refuse to cry over you anymore! Anymore, exactly when did I start?

A soft click registers in my mind as the handle on the door to my room. A soft voice calls to me, but I refuse to let you in. I refuse. But that isn't anything new is it? I always do refuse you and you just keep coming back for more and I keep pushing you away. How ironic it is that my favorite band happens to me Linkin Park and my favorite song is My December. Come to think of it, it _is_ December, isn't it?

Your hand falls on my shoulder and I turn my head away from yours in a sad attempt to lock you out. Heh, plan foiled once more I guess because you cup your hand under my chin and force me to look you in the eyes. My eyes, though, remain closed.

You call my name, a single syllable that resonates off the walls and echoes in the halls of my very mind. I've ridiculed you behind your back and I've said things to your face that I never even thought about twice, but just like the cat that never dies, you kept coming back. Forcing me to turn you away, pushing all the right buttons and making my blood boil. Whatever I was doing, you questioned my motives, my moves, my thoughts and even my life. You saved me and you ruined me at the same time. I was perfect- or so I thought- until you showed me the truth.

I open my eyes and I see the look on your face I try to hold back the swell of tears, but it is just so damn hard. I don't want you to see me cry. That would go way against the codes that I had set for myself so long ago. But that's another story.

You force my head to a level with yours and sigh. "Stop it, Kai." I feel like slapping you. though that would also go against my Codes of Self Preservation, would it not? "Stop pretending that you don't see the rest of us because I know that you do and I also know how to play your little game."

"Game? Heh, you don't know what you're saying, Tyson. Just go away and leave me alone."

"So, that's it, is it, Kai?" Tyson...damn you! Why do you always have to second guess me? You bastard! "You just want me and the others to leave you alone and let you wallow in your self pity? I thought that was my job to do the wallowing." Bastard! Are you trying to make me smile?

"Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"Nope, you never do."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to make me mad or something?"

"Something like that." Your reply edges on the borders of making me want to battle you right here in my room. "Listen- or not- the others are all gone to the movies and they wanted me to try and get you out of the house for a while. Do you want to come?"

"No," I'm lying, but I think you already know that, don't you? I really do want to go to a social gathering of sorts that doesn't include beyblading, but my heart just isn't into it at all.

"Fine, then I'm staying home as well." What? Are you out of your already insane mind, Granger? What do you think you're doing blowing off a movie with the guys tonight? Are you even thinking?

"No, I don't think I can stand being in a house alone with you. Especially not on this of all nights." There, I told you the truth for once. Well, for the second time really. There was that time on the frozen tundra of Russia when you and the others risked it all- including your very lives- to bring me back from the brink of missing out on the best years of my shortly lived lives. Not that you'll ever know that.

"I don't care. I'm staying here with you wether you like it or not. Besides, Max, Rei, Kain, well, everyone else has already gone out to the theatre." Oh, Tyson, you're such a goof! I hate to say it but...

"Tyson, thank you." I laugh at the very sight of you falling flat on your ass as you look up at me in shock. You start to laugh as well, but I silence you with a look that the others will never see me give. This, as well, may be my last chance to show you how deeply I really care for you.

"K-Kai? What are you doing?" You sound scared of me. maybe you should be, then again, maybe I'm the one who should be scared. Aren't I the one who should be running like a bat out of Hell? I lean down and cup your face in my hands. The perfect mockery of what you so recently did to me. I give you no real chance as you gasp and I take advantage of that very opprotunity.

The kiss lasts no more and no less than a minute. You're confused at first, but you seem to loosen up a little and return the kiss somewhat. I end it and place my hand behind your head while my forehead rests against you own oh-so-lightly. "Forgive me, I was out of bounds just now."

You raise your eyes and look straight into my own. Your breathing has leveled out and you're looking at me with lust in your eyes. "No, Kai, I won't forgive you." It's my turn to gasp as you voice your say. "I won't forgive you because that was the first bout of emotion you've ever shown. So tell me again why I should forgive you, Kai, because this whole new you has me by the balls."

"It has you by the balls, huh? I don't know why you should forgive me though." I reply. "You've always been the one to pull a victory out of nowhere, and me, I've always been the one to watch from the shadows as you and the others usually laughed it off."

"I thought you hated me and my little annoying ways?"

"I do, and I don't."

The look on your face is priceless. "I don't get it?"

"You dunce." I laugh it off huskily. "I hate you because I love you. Everything you do makes me want you more and more every day of my life so that when we're alone like this it's damn near impossible for me to really keep my cool."

"That's why you always want to battle me when we're alone? Oh, Kai, you're such a softy!" You grab me and hold me in your embrace.

"Gah, just don't tell the others, would you?"

"Oh, of course not." You pull back and grin like the Cheshire cat who just got a treat for being good. "Now, we have this big ol' house to ourselves and about another two and a half hours or so before they get back. What say you we make the most of the time we're sharing right now?"

I close my eyes and lift you off the floor and onto my bed where I kiss you once more on the lips full and passionately. My tongue licks at your soft lips and I tug at the bottom one in an attempt to get you to open your mouth. You accept my pleas and I lick gently at the top of your mouth. Gods, Tyson, you taste like strawberry tarts and hot chocolate. I'm somewhat comforted by the taste and kiss you more forcefully.

Three blissful hours later we lay in each others arms; our breathing heavly labored. For the first time in my life, Tyson, I'm happy. Not only happy, but content with what we've done. Our time together was wonderful. I listen as your breathing levels out and your arms encircle me protectively.

"Kai, are you still awake?"

"Yes, I am." You kiss my shoulder gently and inhale deeply. "Tyson, are you sorry?"

"Sorry? What for?"

"This; everything that's hapened these last few hours, are you sorry?" Please, Ty, please say no. I'm counting on you to keep me on this cloud I'm on, so please say no.

"I'm never sorry for what I do, especially not for sleeping with you. Kai, you are everything I've ever wanted, needed, and loved. I'll never, ever by sorry for this or anything else we do behind closed doors."

"Thank you. Maybe...we...could turn this into a relationship that we can go out in the open with?"

"If that's what you truly want, then I say let's do it."

* * *

_**Yayness! My first Ty/Kai fisy ever! What will Rem think of this one? o; We'll just have to wait and see won't we? **_


End file.
